


Heir

by Hyoushin



Series: blue winter roses [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyoushin/pseuds/Hyoushin
Summary: Jon placed a protective hand atop her belly, stared at it with wonderment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!  
> I just felt like writing something short and smutty. Which is weird since it's unusual for me to write smut. First time writing het though, trying my hand at that. The things I do for ~~love~~ this ship.
> 
> (oh, I'm open to Jonrya requests/prompts if anyone's interested. My imagination suffers from a constant drought and tumblr has failed to get me out of it.)

  
  
Jon Snow engraved in his mind the sight of her slim figure limned in moonlight; every line and curve defined against the dark intimacy of their bedchamber. Upon his lap, Arya had set a leisurely, and therefore maddening, cadence. Entranced he became as he followed the rocking motions described by her hips. With her hands splayed on his chest, she kept varying the force she applied whenever she fell back down.

Her sighs, gasps, and moans made audible her increasing pleasure. Jon listened attentively to the song she was composing. Beneath her, he saw how her body seemed to glow as it undulated back and forth with purpose.

“ _Jon,_ ” Arya uttered in a groan, her breasts heaving. Jon allowed this sweet torture to continue for another long while until her breathing accelerated, her control shattering under the pressure of an imperious urge.  In that moment Jon took over, his hands clutching her hips to still her movements as he imposed his own rhythm on her. He began to thrust with a hunger that had been morphing into a creature massive and implacable.

Jon plunged into her once more and halted. He rose to mark her neck with a bruising kiss. She voiced her satisfaction loud and clear. Pale cheeks flushed, pink lips parted, brow beaded with perspiration, brown hair an irremediable chaos and he thought her exquisite for he loved to see her like this, entirely lost in sensation.

Pushing her down onto the bed, he rolled their bodies so he could be above. His hands enfolded her breasts, round and firm, caressing the rosy nubs on top; his mouth peppered kisses over her torso and headed downwards to worship the subtle swell of her belly— _mine_ , came the flitting thought, _legitimate_ —when he went back up, Arya immediately trapped him with her legs and he recommenced his task with even more ardor.

Jon felt a hand digging into his long hair and a set of nails raking his back as they both hurried towards a final ecstasy. Her eyes fluttered shut as her back arched. _So_ _close_ , _just_ _a little bit more._ Then, her lips emitted one last breathless exclamation upon reaching the high she had been craving. Soon after, Jon caught up with her, finishing inside.

Arya’s legs unwound themselves, letting him free to reposition himself beside her. Jon placed a protective hand atop her belly, stared at it with wonderment. Joy overwhelmed him.

“Here, within me,” his lady wife had announced to him tonight, “grows an heir."  
  


 


End file.
